My Major, My Lizzie
by Dat-Girl
Summary: Weir goes on a routine mission to meet a suposedly "peacful" race and negotiate a peace-treaty, however, everything goes down hill from there. WeirSheppard
1. Default Chapter

**My Major, My Lizzie-**

"Ahh", I hate Saturdays, mainly because there was way too much to do and all I wanted

TO DO was sleep. This thought flitted through my mind as I scrambled out of bed and

began to dress quickly, to start another long day in Atlantis. Thinking on all the briefings

and what nots that I had scheduled, this was my regular going on's, being the expedition

leader, it was my job. Walking to the door, it swooshes into life opening to the grinning

face of John Sheppard. "Major, under ordinary circumstances I would ask what you are

doing at my door, however on further contemplation, nothing is ordinary when it comes

to you!" To accentuate the "You" I poke him in the chest, rather hard I might say,

because he fains hurt and puts his hand over the offensive poked area. "Mornin, Lizzie,"

he whispers the Lizzie part quieter so only I can hear. I frown, this has become a regular

thing with the major and I, the nickname not his presence outside my door. "I am sure

that I have mentioned my dislike of that particular name, John, however, I will settle for

you not saying it around the team, OK?" John smiles mischievously and starts walking

towards the lunch area; obviously ignoring my comment. "John?" I catch up at a slow

trot, walking in silence, with my very cheeky major, wait a sec? My major, huh, got to be

more careful about that.

-

-

-

-

-

"So, Elizabeth is going to come on this mission with us, Major?" Rodney Mckay asks,

looking at the displeased expression on Sheppard's face, apparently, he had no such

thoughts, "I don't think so Mckay, no matter what she has told you, Weir is not, no way,

N, O, not coming whi……" however before he could finish his tirade, there stood Dr.

Elizabeth Weir, in traditional BDW's. "Major, Rodney," Sheppard frowns at Elizabeth, I

smile, the only person on this dammed base that he will actually shut up to is Dr. Weir.

"So you still think your coming then?" Says the Major defiantly. I take my cue to leave

and sneak out the door, leaving the Major and Weir to fight it out.

-

-

-

-

Frowning at the stubborn look on Lizzie's face, I take a stubborn stance myself, and give

her my most stubborn expression. "Major, I don't know why you are being

so……..so……so tough to negotiate with, you need someone to talk to the Tunica

people, diplomatically, I happen to be very good at political issues. It is the perfect

opportunity for me to see you and your team in action, plus for me to get a bit of a

break." Shuffling my feet I avert my eyes from Liz's, staring at that oh so interesting tile.

Finally looking back at Lizzie I say, "Fine, but just so you know, I am in charge out there,

ok?" She nods her consent, then grabs her pack, and smiles at me, "Elizabeth," She turns

frowning at my choice of name, "I want you to take this," I hand her my side-arm,

noticing the frown that crosses her face and the instant respond that she is about to make I

cut her off, by covering her mouth with my calloused hand, "I am in command,

remember?" Removing my hand I put the side arm in the holster on the side of her pant

leg, smiling to myself as I turn my back on her, silence! A rarity when it came to my

Lizzie.

**-ok, so i had to edit a bit, thanks all for the corect spelling of Mckay, it is greatly appreciated.**

**Pleaz R and R**


	2. Off the beaten path

**Off the beaten Path-**

"Ford, is the Major usually this quiet on your missions?" we had arrived on P32-XY5

about a 2 hour ago, and had begun our hike to the native Tunica people, apparently

according to Rodney, it was a five hour hike, and they would be spending the night in the

woods about three hours from the village, of course me being the inexperienced diplomat

that I was I didn't understand why we just didn't walk the whole way there. Ford raises

his eyebrows at my comment, "No ma'am, usual he is quite the chatter box," Ford smiles

and leans into me saying, "Dr. Weir, I think it might be you." I look up at Ford sharply,

he is smiling, and I get his meaning, grinning I say, "Is it that obvious, or are you just

really perceptive Aiden?" he laughs and then covers his mouth when the rest of the team

looks to see what was so funny. I smile; I was quite enjoying myself, even if the Major

was choosing not to. Looking up at the sky I noticed that it suddenly seemed darker than I

remember. Now I understand why we are camping, it would probably be to dark to hike

the rest of the way. I sure hoped we were going to camp soon. As if sensing my thoughts

Sheppard stops and says to the team, "We will set up camp here tonight. Ford you and

Teyla secure the surrounding area, Rodney, why don't you collect some fire wood with

Dr. Weir." Rodney gives a grunt and is about to argue about this lates development, however, I jump in

to settle the argument, "Come on Rodney, you can protect me from any wild animals."

Rodney smirks at Sheppard and starts walking off babbling about something or other,

however I miss it because the Major is staring write at me, and I am staring write back, he

nods and I turn and leave.

-

-

-

-

-

"And then she turns around and tells me that in fact, he was her brother not her boyfriend

and I realize that the whole night I was acting like an idiot." Everyone laughs hysterically

of Fords retelling of his first real crush, and all that it entailed. Yawning hugely, I try to

cover my mouth; nevertheless, my tiredness does not surpass the Majors watchful eyes,

he gets up grunting slightly and says, "We should all get some sleep. I'll take first watch.

I will wake you half time, ok Ford?" Ford nods and crawls into his sleeping bag. Another

yawn escapes my mouth and I walk over to my sleeping bag, climbing in and closing the

hood. Nothing was going to wake me up, nothing.

-

-

-

-

-

The hard ground underneath was not to my liking, and I was sure that a offensive rock

was poking into my rib cage, unzipping my bag, I crawl out. I had to pee. Looking

around for a flashlight, I trip over Rodney's sleeping form, however, not bothered by the

slight jostle he moans and rolls over going back to sleep. Great I will just slip behind

some trees, go to the bathroom and be back before anyone misses me. Turning around

suddenly I walk into the arms of Major Sheppard. "Elizabeth, what are you doing up at

this hour, planning on going for a walk?" as if to make me feel more nervous, he gives

me one of his trademark Sheppard grins. "As a matter of fact, I was………I

need…….Ineedtogotothebathroom." it all came out in one big rush, John grins saying,

"Allow me to escort you to our stylish and plush bathroom, right over there, under that

cropping of trees." Sweeping his arm towards the aforementioned trees about 30 feet

away he hands me a flashlight. Walking a few feet away I stop, looking rather

embarrassed that I was going to even ask this I turn and look at the major saying, "Would

you mind…….errrrr………accompanying me to the…………..Lu?" Sheppard smiles,

and walks towards me putting his elbow outfor me to hold onto, "I would love to Doctor, I

would love to." Walking to the "Lu" as it had been dubbed, I went behind a bush as

Sheppard turned to face the camp. Finishing my business, I ran out to the major putting

my arms around myself and shivering. "Major, I just wanted to thank you for allowing me to

come along, I know you think it wasn't a wise idea, but yet you brought me." The Major

offers his arm and smiles, saying, "Even if I don't look it, I am enjoying having you

along. As long as nothing bad happens." Smiling he leads me back to my sleeping bag,

and smiles, "Get some sleep Lizzie, we still have a bit of a ways to go tomorrow."

**Pleaz r and r, love hearing from yall. Oh and keep telling me if i am speling anything or names rong, love to Know. Thanks all!**


End file.
